Spin the Bottle: A Rukato fanfic
by VeemonRemix
Summary: When Takato is having his sixteenth birthday party, Kazu and the gang play spin the bottle. I think we can make a good guess on who it lands on . See what becomes of it! Rukato. Please Review


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Hey guys, VeemonRemix here. This is my first attempt at any kind of romantic story so please bear with me, apologies if it's bad ^^.

Basically Takato and the tamers are playing spin the bottle, and of course it lands on Rika and Takato. See what becomes of it!

I may take this as an opportunity to advertise my Fanfic series "Digital Crisis", a continuation of Digimon Savers. Please, please, please check it out! It's right under my name. =D

Please comment, I would love your feedback!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was Takato's sixteenth birthday, and Kazu and Kenta had insisted on having a sweet sixteen birthday party. He could remember the argument he had with Kazu about the whole thing.

"_I thought only girls had that kind of thing! I don't want to have one!"_ Takato insisted.

"_C'mon chumley!" _Kazu insisted. _"It'll be fun! You won't even have to host it, we'll all throw it for you"_

"_The answer is still no!" _Takato yelled. _"The last thing I need is to have a bunch of people in my house horsing…"_

"_If you let us have it…" _Kazu interrupted, "_we'll invite Jeri…"_

This shut Takato up. He had had a crush on Jeri since he was a little kid, and quite frankly, he never really got a chance to speak to her. After the incident with the D-Reaper, everything went back to normal, including Jeri's distance from him. Sure, they were still friends, but Takato wanted much more than that with her.

After a long silence, Takato remarked "_well…I guess we can see how it goes_"

"_Now that's the Takato that I know and love!" _Kazu said, "_I'll start making out a guest list tonight!"_

Right as Kazu was about to walk away, Takato stopped him. "_Hey Kazu, one question"_

"_sure thing dude"_ Kazu said. "_Are you going to invite Rika?"_

"_Rika?!?"_ Takato thought right after saying it. "_Where the heck did that come from?"_ Takato was very confused as to why he would ask such a ridiculous question. Why should he care whether or not Rika was there? Rika was his friend who he saw every once in a while, not someone who he should have prioritized on the guest list.

"_Well sure, if you want me to_…" Kazu said.

"_umm yeah, thanks" _Takato said. With that Kazu ran off to plan the guest list with Kenta.

"_I'm making a big mistake" _Takato thought out loud.

Back in real-time, it was well into the party. So far, nothing had gone wrong. That is, except for when Terriormon, Kazu, Kenta and Impmon teamed up against Guilmon, Guardramon and Henry in a bread food fight. It was almost impossible for Takato to break it up, and by the time he did, he was covered in flour. But it seemed that everybody was having fun, well, almost everyone. Takato noticed that Rika had spent the whole party alone just reading through his comic books on his bed. Takato, who was still unsure why he was particularly interested in inviting her in the first place, walked to his bed and sat next to her.

"hey Rika" Takato said. Rika was pretending not to be interested in him, but replied with a simple "hey".

"Are you…enjoying the party?" he asked. Normally at this point he would have just given Rika her space, but he really felt bad that she had not spoken throughout the entire party.

"kinda" Rika said, "you really shouldn't waste your time worrying about me"

"I know" Takato said. This was the kind of response he was expecting, "but I just didn't want you to feel left out. If you want to play videogames or card games with us, you can…"

"Thanks for the offer" she said, "but I really don't want to play with you guys"

Takato didn't know whether to be insulted by that comment, or happy that she at least thanked him for asking. To be honest though, Takato still couldn't explain why he cared so much whether she sat alone in his room or not.

"HEY EVERYBODY" Kazu said, storming up the stairs. He had burst open the door of Takato's room. Henry, Jeri, and Kenta were behind him. "Guess what we're playing now?" he said, holding up an empty bottle. Without allowing anyone to respond Kenta yelled "SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

Takato naturally wanted to object to this, but he gave it a second thought after realizing that he could get matched up with Jeri.

"No buts about it!" Kenta yelled

"I'm not playing with you losers" Rika said. She was getting up, ready to leave, when Kazu grabbed her arm. "I think you are!" Kazu said

"Let go of me right now!" Rika screamed

"You must do it!" Kenta yelled grabbing her by the other arm. He and Kazu were both risking getting their arms broken, but they really wanted to see Rika have to kiss somebody in the room.

"It's okay Rika" Takato said. With that, Rika stopped struggling. The truth was, she couldn't stand to be in the same room with the two dimwhits who were holding her, but there was something about Takato that always calmed her. She couldn't understand what it was.

"We just want you to have fun is all" Takato continued

With a long pause, Rika said "fine, I'll play your stupid game. But you guys are going to be the ones paying for my mouth removal surgery!"

Takato giggled and Rika sat down in the circle. Now the circle had Henry, Kazu, Takato, Kenta, Jeri, and Rika. "Alright Henry, you spin it first." Kenta said "See which two people are going to be lip buddies!"

"whatever" Henry said with a smile. He spun it once, and it went around several times. When it slowed down, it pointed straight at Takato. "Alright Takato, now you spin to see who you get to kiss" Something occurred to Takato. There were 4 guys in the circle and only 2 girls. He only had a one in five chance to get Jeri, and three out of five chance of getting another guy. The thought made Takato sick. He took it and spun it around, crossing his finger that it would land on Jeri. It had spun around several times. It moved slower and slower. It moved slowly past Jeri and pointed at the one who was sitting right next to her. Rika.

"What!?!" Takato said with a gasp

"Thanks but no thanks!" Rika exclaimed. "I'm done with this game"

"you know the rules" Henry said. "You two have to kiss!"

"C'mon" Kazu added, "You both know you want to!"

"No we don't!" Takato and Rika both yelled at the same time.

"Too bad" Kenta said. Jeri was giggling the whole time.

Kazu and Kenta took Takato and Rika and dragged them down the stairs. Henry and Jeri quickly followed.

When they made it downstairs, Kazu and Kenta shoved them both outside and closed the screen door.

"What is this?!?" Takato yelled "You can't just lock me out of my own house!"

"We'll let you back in once you two kiss" Kenta yelled back

Takato couldn't believe what was happening. The only reason he had agreed to playing this game was because he thought he would be with Jeri, not Rika. "_Rika doesn't feel that way about me" _Takato thought, as he stared at her.

"You see what happens when we play your little games gogglehead?!?" Rika exclaimed "We get locked outside by the biggest numbskulls in the world, stranded in the cold and the dark.

"I'm sorry" Takato remarked. "I just…I just wanted you to have some fun"

"and look at where that got us" Rika said

Takato hung his head down. Rika felt kind of guilty. She closed her eyes "I'm…sorry for saying that"

"That's fine" Takato said. "It's just that..." Takato sat down on the grass "I originally didn't even want to have this party. And now that it's happening I just wanted to make sure that nobody was left out"

"Like me?" Rika said with a smile. She walked over and sat down next to him

"Kinda" Takato said.

"Why would you agree to have this party if you didn't want to have it?" Rika said

"Well…it's really complicated" Takato said

"Complicated as in the moron brothers promised you that Jeri would be there?"

"How did you know?!? I mean…of course not!" Takato really didn't see a point in lying to Rika. She knew him too well to know that was the exact answer.

"Whatever you say gogglehead" Rika said "But I know because all you seem to think about is her. It's always Jeri this and Jeri that."

"It's just that…I don't really know what to think. I mean, I always thought that someday me and Jeri would be next to each other getting married someday. But now I wonder whether all my emotions are in the wrong place. Or in the wrong person.." Takato said looking up. He suddenly realized the connotation of what he just said. "Woah, that is not what I meant to imply… I just"

"I know what you were trying to say gogglehead…don't worry" Rika said

Takato was relieved. He didn't want to give Rika the impression that he was in love with her. Well, at least he didn't think he was…

"If you want my advice Takato, I would let Jeri go. The reason why she avoids you at school is because she only likes you as a friend, and she knows that you want more than that from her."

"How do you know that?" Takato said. "Because we girls know each other, even though I don't act like one"

Takato looked really disappointed after hearing this. Rika took note of this.

"I really wouldn't worry gogglehead, there are plenty of other fish in the sea" In time, you'll find another girl who you like, and maybe she'll be the right one for you"

"_Like Rika!" _Takato thought. He was furious that he was thinking like this again. Then again though, he started to wonder if he really did like Rika. It certainly would explain why he was always so concerned about her. She knew him better than anybody else, even himself at times. But he was sure that there was no way that Rika could ever return his feelings, that is, if he had feelings for her.

"Rika, you really are amazing" Takato said

"What?" Rika said in a slightly angry tone. She really didn't like being flattered

"Well, it's just that I never get much of a chance to talk to you. You're always so quiet and I never see you as much as I used to. But it seems that you always know the right things to say to me."

Rika was really taken aback by this. More than once, she had thought of Takato as a kind of brother who she never had. Even at times she thought the she was actually in…

"HURRY UP AND KISS!" yelled Kenta from the window

Honestly, both Rika and Takato had forgotten why they were outside in the first place. They were dragged and thrown out of Takato's own house unitl they complied with the official "spin the bottle rules"

"Shut up!" Rika yelled behind her.

"Why I ought to…" Kenta said. "Wait" Henry said. "I think there's more going on between them right now besides a bottle. Just look at them

No one had really noticed it before, but Takato and Rika were sitting very close to one another. They were side by side like a couple.

"aww" Jeri said. "those two would make the cutest couple in the world, don't you think"

Kazu grinned "I told chumley that he would thank me for throwing this party"

"seriously, sometimes I want to punch that kid in the face" Rika said

"I know what you mean" Takato was laughing now. "I've had my moments with him too"

"Hey Takato…" Rika said suddenly. "Thanks for checking up on me during the party. I really appreciate your kindness"

"Sure thing Rika. You're one of my best friends. If you're not happy, then I'm not happy either."

Normally, this was Takato's standard response when someone thanked him for something. He would just use the "that's what friend are for" response. But this time there was something different. He really was happy to help Rika out, and he meant every word of what he said. Sure, Jeri was a crush to him. But now he was certain that Rika was much more. He had decided. It was time for him to admit his feelings to her, whether it resulted in a broken arm or not.

"Hey Rika…" Takato said "yeah" Rika replied. In all the years that Takato had known Rika, he had never really noticed how piercing her violet eyes were. He simply loved them. They were both staring at each other. "_This is all so strange" _Rika thought… "_Can I possibly be falling in love with this gogglehead? No. I think I've always had this feeling toward him. I hope I can get a chance to tell him soon"_

"There was a reason why I wanted you at the party today. I didn't really realize it when I did it. But I think that…well maybe….wow this is a lot harder than I thought"

At this point Takato was expecting to get a slap square across the face. But there was none of that. Rika was staring right at him with her violet eyes, and she desperately wanted to hear what Takato was going to say.

"You thought what Takato?" Rika said with anticipation

_Here goes nothing_ Takato thought "I think I'm in love with you Rika!" That was it. Now he was bound to get smacked in the face. He closed his eyes and waited for the act of violence that the Digimon Queen was about to impose on him. But instead, she held his hand.

"Takato…" Rika said "You have always been there for me when I needed it. If it weren't for you, I don't think I would have half the heart that I have today. I love you too Takato!"

Takato was almost crying. Now he knew what love felt like. It was weird, but he really liked it. Before he could say anything else, Rika's lips were on his, and she threw her arms round his neck. They were both kissing passionately, like they have wanted to kiss since they met each other. Everyone inside was cheering and Kazu finally opened the door.

"It's about time" he said, none of us are getting any younger!

But they were not pulling away, they were still kissing. They were not going to let this moment pass away. "Oh brother" Kazu said, "you two owe me for hooking you up" and with that he left the door open, and the other four went back upstairs. Takato and Rika pulled back and looked at each other. They both embraced each other, and Takato kissed Rika lightly on her neck.

"_Now I know what it feels like to have true love" _Rika thought "_I guess this is what I've always been looking for"_

"I'm sorry for all those years I was so mean to you, Takato" she said "It's just that, ever since my father left, there was a part of me that I never wanted to show toward anybody again.

"I know you'll see your father again one day" Takato said. "But until then we both need to take advantage of the people we have in our lives now"

"Like you?" Rika said.

"That's a start" Takato said, smiling

With that, they nuzzled, and before they knew it, their lips met again. Kazu was right. This party was the best thing that every happened to them.

-------------------------------

So what did you guys think? Please comment!! I love feedback! Apologies for all grammar/spelling errors. I really need to work on those ^^

Remember to comment and check out my series Digital Crisis!

RUKATO FTW!


End file.
